1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and associated method to authorize a user to access specified applications within a computer system.
2. Related Art
Providing a secure system to access specified files on a network typically requires a skilled person to modify a complicated access system. Requiring a skilled person to modify a complicated access system may be very time consuming and therefore costly. Therefore there exists a need for a system and associated method for providing access specified files on a network without requiring a skilled person.